In the Shadows
Story John, now in a Fire Nation’s commoner outfit, black shirt and pants with red outlines, is buying an ice cream cone. He pays, and walks away, heading towards the beach. John: Ah! What a relaxing vacation. A month of traveling the Fire Nation, learning about their culture. Maybe this is what Julie meant by “being normal.” I haven’t transformed in a month. No fighting, no crime fighting. Maybe I can get used to this. John licks his ice cream, then stops, sensing something. He drops his ice cream and runs around the side of the building, as Zuko, in casual robes, walks to the stand, getting two ice cream cones. He walks off, and John looks around the corner, surprised. John: Are you kidding? I wasn’t even looking for him. Yet. As long as I have him. (John turns into ChamAlien, and turns invisible.) Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula are playing a game similar to volleyball, defeating their opponents with ease. Then, two guys come up to Ty Lee. Guy 1: Hey, Ty Lee. Great game out there. Ty Lee: Why thank you! It was pretty fun. Guy 1: Yeah, well, I’m having a party later. Wanted to know if you wanted to come? Guy 2: And your friend is invited too. (Referring to Mai.) Mai: (Unenthusiastically) Yeah, whatever. Azula: What about me and my brother? Aren’t we invited? (Her irritation is obvious.) Guy 1: Uh, I don’t know. Ty Lee: (In flirtatious tone) Aw, come on, guys. The more the merrier, right? Guy 1: Oh, alright. See you there. End Scene Inside a mansion, a big party is going on, full of teenagers. Ty Lee is cornered by guys who find her attractive, and she jabs at them to get away. Zuko and Mai are sitting on a bench, looking bored. At the food table, food was mysteriously disappearing off the table. ChamAlien: Good food. Too bad the others aren’t enjoying it. (Then, a loud laugh silences the room, and Azula was the source, Ty Lee next to her. The party then continues, as Azula goes onto the balcony with the party host.) Zuko punches a guy who was hitting on Mai. Guy 3: Hey, what is your deal man?! Zuko: Keep your hands off my girl! Mai: (Standing up) What is your problem?! You are out of control! Zuko: Better than you! You don’t have any emotions! At least I feel something! Mai: You know what? Forget it. (Zuko then storms off, leaving. No one sees the floating chicken leg being bitten into.) ChamAlien: Eh. He won’t leave till morning at least. I’ll enjoy the party. Later that evening, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko return to the party. Guy 1: Oh, no. What is it now? Azula: Oh, we just wanted to end this night on a good note. Azula then smashes a vase, while Zuko kicks a table in half. Ty Lee swings off chandeliers, and Mai uses her knives to cut up tapestries and curtains. ChamAlien is hit by sauce, his face covered. He ducks to the floor, hiding his head under a bowl. The house is trashed, as the group leaves. ChamAlien follows after them, licking the sauce off his face. End Scene Zuko and the others are on a boat, going to the Fire Nation capital. It is nighttime, Azula looking at the harbor. Azula: Finally! I can go back to ruling as a princess. Ty Lee: Aw, I actually liked the vacation. Azula: That’s because you love the attention those boys gave you. Expecting their pity. Ty Lee: I didn’t get any pity. Azula: Ha! Of course you didn’t see it that way. (Mai and Zuko are sitting next to each other, arms wrapped around each other. The ship docks.) Well, I am off. Goodnight. Azula walks off, as they all head for the capital city, Ty Lee walking on her hands. She goes off, while Zuko and Mai stop. Zuko: See you tomorrow. Mai: Okay. (She kisses Zuko.) Goodnight. (She walks off, as Zuko goes the other way. ChamAlien turns visible on a rooftop, seeing the three walking away in different directions. ChamAlien reverts.) John: Zuko and the knife girl. Wow. Azula is obviously the ring leader. Mai can probably function without her, but Ty Lee obviously looks up to her, even with those insults to her. I need to weaken Azula, and I might be able to if her friends turn on her. But how? (John then transforms into Ditto. He then splits into two clones, the clones huddling up.) Ditto 1: Okay, we need to convert Zuko to our side, as well as the other girls. Ditto 2: How are we going to do that? Ditto 1: We will split up and try to take them individually. Ditto 2: We stay hidden, so they don’t know that the others are being manipulated. Ditto 1: Manipulated sounds too cruel. How about “influencing?” Ditto 2: Ooh! I like that. Then, let’s go influence them. Break! Ditto 1 jumps over rooftops, following Ty Lee. Ty Lee goes to her room, opening the window. Ty Lee: Ah! What a beautiful evening. (She then jumps, her legs hanging from the rafters.) Take the time to relax. (Then, Nanomech flies through the open window, heading towards her.) Nanomech: Okay, this is disgusting. (Nanomech goes into Ty Lee’s ear.) Hello. Ty Lee: (Cheerfully and relaxed) Why, hello! Who is this? Nanomech: Uh, this is your conscious. It’s been a while since we last spoke. Ty Lee: It has. I just had the most glorious vacation to Ember Island, with Azula and the others. Nanomech: Where Azula degraded you and insulted you in public. Doesn’t that bother you? Ty Lee: No. She always does that. She is the most beautiful and strongest person I know. Nanomech: Does she really act like a friend? Ty Lee: Well, there was this one time when I was performing in the circus, that she set the safety net under me on fire. That wasn’t friendly. But I did say no to traveling with her. Nanomech: She scared you into abandoning your dreams for her own. (Ty Lee’s smile fades away, as she considers that.) Ty Lee: Uh, I don’t want to talk to you anymore, conscious. Nanomech: Okay. If you ever want to talk, just let me know. Ty Lee: Okay. Goodnight! End Scene Mai is sitting on her bed, and she sighs. Royal NiGHTS is floating outside the building, looking in the window. Royal NiGHTS: (Whispering) Let’s see if this actually works. Royal NiGHTS turns into a magenta orb of light, and flies inside. He hits Mai’s face, startling her for a second. She stands up and looks at the mirror, her expression still blank. The mirror shimmers magenta for a second, then Mai’s reflection smiles at her. Mai: Agh! Mai Reflection: Aw, how adorable. You don’t react to anything, but you react to me. Me and Zuko that is. Mai: (Regaining composure) I’m sure you know why I don’t react. I was raised to be perfect and quiet and to not get in the way of my father’s political career. Mai Reflection: Yes. Your icy heart gets in the way of your relationships. Zuko thinks you’re a blah, and Azula believes she can control you because you feel nothing, like her. Mai: Azula responds to fear. But I’m not scared of her. And you’re right. Zuko does like it when I am passionate or expressive. Mai Reflection: Your emotions are one sided. Zuko will leave you, his burning passion wanting more out of his life. Mai: He won’t! Mai Reflection: You know he’s destined for greatness. And you know you’re not apart of it. Mai: Lies! (A knife comes down her sleeve, and she throws it, shattering the mirror.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Azula *Prince Zuko *Ty Lee *Mai *Boys Aliens By John *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *Ditto By Clone 1 *Nanomech (first re-appearance) By Clone 2 *Royal NiGHTS (first re-appearance) Trivia *John reveals that it's been a month since the last episode, and since he transformed last. *John is in the Fire Nation, and moves to divide Azula's group. *It's revealed that Zuko and Mai are a couple. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc